A Cinderella Tale Shooting Star
by Eilena
Summary: Basically a fanfic of what would happen if Sophie had left the Castle and Howl in the process HowlXSophie? Sum: Sophie believes a story that the witch told her, and leaves the castle. What will happen next! Mix of movie and HMC book combined a bit.
1. Chapter 1

11/29/2007

**Author's Note:** So…this is my first fanfiction. I've always loved HMC, but I found it sort of irritating how Sophie would never leave, though she had made up her mind to do it several times. Basically, my fanfic is about what would happen in HMC if Sophie had left the Castle and Howl. Dunno if they'll be any original characters, but some of the characters will have a little different personalities and roles…it's still in Ingary though :)! NOTE: This story takes place in the first book and several parts might come from the movie.

**Disclaimer:** Howl's Moving Castle does NOT belong to me. Neither does Howl wails into handkerchief. Miss Diana Wynne Jones is the author of this fabulous story, and Mr. Hayao Miyazaki is the amazing director to the movie. All characters in this fanfic originate from their work, though they may be OOC. (I have no idea what it means, but for now it will stand for "out of character")

* * *

**Shooting Star **

Chapter 1: In Which the Witch is Defeated.

Chapter 2: In Which the Curse is Lifted

Chapter 3: In Which the Demon is Defeated.

Chapter 4: In Which Sophie Gets in an Argument and Leaves.

Chapter 5: In Which Sophie Attempts to Adapt.

Chapter 6: In Which the Castle Attempts to Adapt.

Chapter 7: In Which an Unexpected Visitor Arrives.

Chapter 8: In Which Confessions are Told.

Chapter 9: In Which Eilena has No Idea Whatsoever as to what to do.

* * *

**A/N #1:** This chapter begins with Sophie going to the Witch of the Waste (hereafter to be referred as WoW cause I don't want to waste time writing that as her name. Huh, maybe I should give her a name…?). It starts with a _very_ similar passage from the book, but after that most of it is my handy work. What else…Miss Angorian is not the WoW fire demon. She's really just Ben Sullivan's "fiancé", but I still hate her anyway and might kill her off :). There are more changes, so please read and review! Thx!

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Which the Witch is Defeated**

The fortress seemed enormous, and just as majestic as the castle seemed to be from the outside. But Sophie suspected it was a deceptive to fool passerbyers—though God only knew why there would be any in such a place. Finally, the pages led her to a central chamber where a woman stood, as though waiting. Sophie wondered how she knew the person standing before her was the Witch, but once again she did.

But unlike the time they had met near Mrs. Pentstemmon's house, the Witch looked to be a completely different person. She was much taller—and skinner—than Sophie was, even in her original youthful appearance. Her hair was a fair blonde, with the long strands braided into a ropelike pigtail over her gaunt shoulder. The white dress she wore clearly defined the shape of her figure, and Sophie wondered dimly if this was the form Howl had seen the witch in.

_Hmph! I should teach this woman a thing or two about decency!_ Sophie thought viciously as she hobbled towards the woman, brandishing her walking stick as though it was a sword. The Witch backed away, her misty blue eyes narrowed with annoyance. "I am not going to be threatened by the likes of you!" she cried out in a frail, weary voice.

"Then hand over Miss Angorian and you won't be." Sophie said, sounding more confident than she felt. "I'll take her and I shall be on my way."

The Witch moved back even further, and lifted both thin hands in the air. "I really can't have that, you see." She sighed, as though dealing with an incompetent child. With a flick of her wrists, the two pageboys by her side instantly melted into orange blobs of sticky goo. They rose a few feet in the air before rushing themselves at Sophie, slamming her against the chimney pot pillar. Luckily, some of the gung cushioned the impact, meaning that it had saved Sophie from breaking all the bones in her body.

Unfortunately, they had managed to enfold her whole body, making it impossible for her to get out. "This is disgusting! Get them off!" Sophie yelped as sticky orange strands pulled at her hair and attempted to cover her mouth. "Those weren't really boys, I hope!"

"Oh, of course not. They were merely emanations." Laughed the Witch. It irked Sophie even more that the laugh was melodic, not even close to a cackle.

"Let me go," She demanded angrily. The Witch slowly stopped laughing, and her eyes stared coldly at Sophie.

"No." And then she turned away, as though she had lost interest in playing with a toy—the toy being Sophie.

"Where's Miss Angorian?" Sophie asked. The Witch had made her way to throne, which resembled an elaborate couch more so than a chair. It was crafted with much skill, and to Sophie's trained eye, the cushion was trimmed with a material more valuable than silk. It was even finer than the clothes that Howl had bought for Michael and her.

"You won't find her," the Witch sighed tediously, relaxing within the chair. Sophie felt her bones creak with longing. "We shall wait till Howell arrives."

Sophie felt a thread of confidence run through her. "He's not going to come. He's got more sense than that. Give up; your curse didn't work. Not all of it came true anyway--"

The Witch eyes suddenly lit with such laughter that Sophie instantly shut her mouth. "It will," said the Witch, a light smile appearing on her angelic face. "Because I have finally called him, he will have no choice but to be honest for once."

Sophie stared at the Witch. "What in the world are you talking about? You believe Howl will come for you? He has absolutely no reason to come here, except for Miss Angorian."

The Witch was staring at her nails wearisomely, and Sophie wanted to force the woman to look at her. "You really are a fool now, aren't you, Miss Hatter? Howell doesn't love that woman. He only used her—and all those women—to make me jealous. He cannot love any other woman but I." She glanced up at Sophie, watching with amusement as the old face stared in disbelief. "I am Howell's soulmate. You see, we had made a deal with one another years ago, but sadly he departed soon after. But I have called him back, so he will come and I will be the Queen of the greatest wizard alive." The Witch replied, hugging herself giddily.

Sophie felt as though the blood was draining from her body. Howl loved the Witch? It couldn't be—she thought he was better than that. So he loved her, and was honestly just fooling around with those poor girls—even Lettie!—to make the Witch envious. And when he was crying those tears as he told her of the bargain he had made—they were crocodile tears as usual. She had actually thought the bargain was one he had made with Calcifer. She had been splendidly fooled all this time.

"He won't come." Sophie said, trying to sound confident.

The witch stood up, her eyes light. "Oh, he will come, and I shall have his head." Sophie stared in alarm as the Witch made another gesture, and suddenly another throne with a person sleeping on it seemingly trundled towards her, stopping a few feet away. The Witch gestured again, and the body stood up.

There was no head. Sophie felt herself grow rigid despite the feeling of not being aware of what was going on. She remembered herself saying something about putting the head back on. And feeling shocked after hearing what the Witch had done, and what she was planning to do.

"You're mad! And after saying you wanted to be his queen, you plan to kill him?" Sophie demanded angrily. "Howl will find another way to slither out of this, just as he did in all those other times."

"He shall do exactly as I say," the Witch said with a malevolent smile. "I shall have control of his demon."

"_NO!"_ Sophie screamed, feeling herself break_. "You've no right to do such things!"_

The Witch turned to stare at Sophie, and her face as empty of emotion as a statue was. "I have every right in this world. You people have ruined all my plans. Yet I was able to carry out the one of the most vital of them—The woman called Miss Angorian is now in my possession."

Sophie was indeed now very frightened. Frightened for Calcifer, frightened for Miss Angorian, frightened for Michael, Martha, Lettie…and frightened most for Howl. There was no doubt in that she had made a mess of things. She had to at least _try_ to make things right. "Where is Miss Angorian?" she said wobbly, waving her stick pathetically. Oddly enough, the woman moved back again. The beauty had suddenly disappeared from her face.

"That is of none of your business. Stop waving that stick around. I am tired, Miss Hatter. I've worked hard for this moment, and I shall not have you meddle and argue." The Witch said, turning away and wandering into the darkness, out of Sophie's sight. Several minutes passed, which in that time Sophie had let her stick fall to her side.

Feeling something slide away, Sophie looked down at herself. The goop was still there, but she noticed how it seemed to avoid her stick. Thinking, she reflected how the Witch appeared to dislike her stick as well. Sophie began to wag the stick all over the orange blobs, saying as she moved it back and forth, "Off, you disgusting thing! Have some sense and take yourself off the wall, and let me go!"

And slowly—as well as reluctantly—strands of orange bits began to fly off the wall. Sophie kept waving her stick, and angrily talking the orange blobs away. Sophie had almost managed to work most of herself clear when the ground began to tremble as though a giant was jumping on it.

Then there was a dull booming sound, followed by another, and another. The pillars surrounding Sophie began to tremble, and then with a grand explosion, a section of the wall was knocked to the ground. A cloud of dust and smoke, formed by the crumbling aged-old stone, began to rise in the air, dancing in the light that had arrived amiably with the downfall of the wall. She dimly wondered if she should be terrified, but in fact, she felt just the opposite. And surprisingly, when she caught sight of the scarecrow, the fear in her heart diminished slightly, though it sunk when she discovered it wasn't Howl.

When the Witch saw the swaying stick figure hopping on one leg, she gave a screech of insane rage—and rushed at the Scarecrow, her pigtails flying behind her, with her arms stretched out as if to strangle it.

Good! She thought, watching the two of them battle within a similar cloud like the one in which the Witch had fought in with Howl. She struggled to pull free, and with a final slash, she managed to collapse on the ground just as another figure appeared. When he had shouted out and stopped the cloud in midair, Sophie instinctively looked up and felt her heart twist painfully. But she forced the feelings and thoughts forming away—she couldn't think of such things at a time like this.

Howl, it seemed, had brought forth a chain of peals, which wisped away the magical cloud after each clangor of noise echoed throughout the room. Slowly, the cloud began to diminish until there was only the faintest of haze hovering in the air. The Witch, who had caught sight of Howl, cried out and rushed at him. Howl pulled back, drew his arm against him, and then sliced the air in front of him muttering a word that Sophie couldn't quite hear. A gust of wind shot out, and the Witch managed to give a cry before she collapsed on the ground. A thin line of blood began to appear on her dress, growing longer and wider by the minute. The Witch brought a trembling hand to the scar, before looking up at Howl, her face dead pale.

"Why?" she whispered. Howl's face was cold, staring down at the Witch with his glass eyes that held no emotions. "Because," he answered, "It's over". Then he crouched down next to her, and whispered a brief phrase into her ear, one that Sophie could not hear. The Witch's eyes widened and slowly they began to close. "It won't work," she managed to gasp out, and then it seemed like something took place between the two of them. She began to fold within herself, her hands thin and whiter than every, and then she finally fell to the ground, a heap of bones.

Sophie stared in shock. He didn't. He—he had killed her. He had killed the Witch. She felt herself relax, and her heart rise with hope. But then she heard him utter, "I will never forget, Mirage. You will always be in the back of my mind."

It was true. He did love her.

* * *

"_Why?" she whispered, staring up at him. Howl felt his face grow hard and cold._

"_Because," He answered. "It's over." And then he walked up to her, crouching besides her._

"_You no longer hold my heart, and neither does my Fire Demon. Didn't think I'd ever find her, did you, Mirage? Your plan is dead—as are you." He whispered into her ears. He saw his spell began to take effect, and saw the dawning in her eyes just as they began to close._

"_It won't work," she managed to gasp out._

_Howl smiled coldly, and swished his hand in a whirl. The Witch began to fold into herself, and the beauty she held began to whither, and soon all that stood before him was a heap of bones._

_**It will not work, Howell. Don't think just because you found her I shall let you live happily. I will not stop till you die with me,**__ A voice hissed in his head._

"I will never forget, Mirage. You will always be in the back of my mind."

* * *

**A/N #2:** So…there it is! My first fanfiction. I guess I sorta left it hanging, I know, but my writing ability left to take a break. So if you have any complaints, blame it on ChizuChan, okay? Guess you'll have to wait till the next update…which will (hopefully) be coming up December 3. The reason is because I have so much schoolwork, and can only post on Weekdays. So in the meantime, please review! It might make my next chapter come out faster ;)))) hint hint 


	2. Chapter 2

11/29/2007

**Disclaimer:** Howl's Moving Castle does NOT belong to me. Miss Diana Wynne Jones is the author of this fabulous story, and Mr. Hayao Miyazaki is the amazing director to the movie. All characters in this fanfic originate from their work, though they may be OOC. (I have no idea what it means, but for now it will stand for "out of character"). Any characters that are not from there are obviously MINE… O.o"

**Author's Note:** For anyone who doesn't know, I've always loved HMC, but found it irritating how Sophie would never leave, though she had made up her mind to do it _so_ many times. Basically, my fanfic is about what would happen in HMC if Sophie had left the Castle and Howl. Dunno if they'll be any original characters, but some of the characters will have a little different personalities and roles…it's still in Ingary though :)! NOTE: This story takes place in the first book and several parts might come from the movie.

* * *

**Shooting Star**

Chapter 1: In Which the Witch is Defeated.

Chapter 2: In Which the Curse is Lifted.

Chapter 3: In Which the Demon is Defeated.

Chapter 4: In Which Sophie Gets in an Argument and Leaves.

Chapter 5: In Which Sophie Attempts to Adapt.

Chapter 6: In Which the Castle Attempts to Adapt.

Chapter 7: In Which an Unexpected Visitor Arrives.

Chapter 8: In Which Confessions are Told.

Chapter 9: In Which Eilena has No Idea Whatsoever as to What to Do.

Chapter 2: In Which the Curse is Lifted

* * *

**A/N #3:** (does a jig of joy) Yes! I've gotten to the second chapter! Tell me I'm awesome! lol…this is my second fan fiction. For anyone who hasn't read my last entry (though I'm wondering how you couldn't if you're reading this one now…) a quick summary of the story so far: Sophie went to the Wasteland, where she heard some…stories from the WoW that she could not believe. When Howl comes, she thinks that the WoW was lying, but his last phrase makes her think otherwise! How could you, Howl?!?!

* * *

**Chapter 2: In Which the Curse is Lifted**

Sophie felt something tugging at her. She turned away from the scene…and hurriedly made her way to the headless figure that drooped in it's throne. With hands that she did not know were shaking, she flung her shawl over the body to hide the gruesome sight. She stood there staring at it for a moment before she began to pace herself, trying to break away from the tug that continuously pulled at her.

Oh, where was Miss Angorian? The poor dear, she had to find her! A cold began to descend itself upon her, a cold that had not come because of her removing her shawl. Oh, what _was_ it? Sophie tried shaking it off, trying to pretend it wasn't there. But she could feel it, and it seemed to be hovering over her. Was it a spell? Sophie halted, mid-step. It couldn't be. No—no, it was impossible. But the Witch was dead, and didn't Calcifer say if the he died so would Howl? Wouldn't that mean…that the Witch's fire demon was dead as well?

Was the curse coming off her?

_No. Say it isn't. It isn't. I won't let it. Away. Get away from me, you spell! _

And for a moment she felt the tug of cold stop, and slowly dissolve. Sophie felt herself grow warmer, knowing without really knowing that if she was not holding this thought in her mind, the cold would return.

"…ophie! Sophie, are you listening?" a voice said loudly. Sophie jerked back in alarm and stared alarmed at the looming figure before her. Her heart started hammering dreadfully as she gazed up at Howl—a Howl who had not taken the time to tidy or shave himself. Eyes rimmed with red, and his clothes were ripped in several places. She was painfully aware as to what it meant.

"I'm fine." She gasped wobbly. "Just had a little fright." Howl rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that." He mumbled, before turning slightly to gesture for the scarecrow to come.

"Turnip-head! You're rather brave, aren't you!" Sophie managed cackle out weakly. The scarecrow cocked its head, as though it was suspected something, but then shook it modestly. "You really went to attack that Woman! I call that brave! I couldn't even do anything!"

If the scarecrow could have blushed, Sophie was sure it would have.

"Why in the first place were you here, Sophie?" Howl asked, taking hold of her arm. He started towing her towards the hole they had cause, calling over his shoulder rather coldly, "You're going to have to bring that with you yourself, Turnip! I've got my own baggage to carry."

"We're leaving?" Sophie said surprised. Howl glanced at her, lifting his eyebrows.

"Yeah. We have to get home."

"But--Miss Angorian! We have to rescue her." She cried, trying to pry off Howl's hand. Why was it so awfully difficult?!

"Would you stop that? Good lord, for once I think to be considerate enough to bring your family over, thinking it will quiet you down. But no—Instead you run off. She's not here, you dolt. She was _never_ here. She's in Wales greeting her fiancé who just returned to conscious." Howl said disgustedly. Sophie stopped struggling and stared at him.

"What do you mean? Are you staying the Witch never had her? But—Miss Angorian was in your castle, Howl!" Sophie said with alarm. Now it was Howl's turn to stare.

"Please tell me you're joking. Did it touch anything?" He demanded, and the wind began to blow furiously.

"I—it? How can you call Miss Angorian an IT!" Sophie cried out angrily. The wind started howling loudly around them.

"That was the Witch's fire demon!" Howl roared over the sudden blast of wind that engulfed them. "Turnip, hurry and I'll deal with you two there! If it manages to touch anything, Calcifer and I are doomed! Run, Sophie, and don't stop till you see the castle!" He ordered, holding her the same way he had when they had first met. They were just going much faster than before.

"Howl!! It touched the guitar!" Sophie managed to shriek over the wind, and she knew she truly was destined to make a mess of things.

She felt his grip on her tighten. "Damn." He muttered, and the speed of the wind suddenly increased. "I'm freaking scared." Sophie couldn't believe her ears, even when they continued conversing over the screaming of the wind. He was being completely honest. He wouldn't lie about such things.

* * *

_...Teach me to hear mermaids singing,_

_Or to keep off envy's stinging,_

_And find_

_What wind_

_Serves to advance an honest mind…

* * *

_

…**L…O…A…D…I…N…G…**

They had arrived in the castle afterwards, and Howl slowed down enough to crash the door open and shot himself and Sophie into the Castle. Oddly enough, everything and everyone was calm except for Michael who was fretting on the cot—which someone had placed the unconscious Percival on—with his hands clutched anxiously together. Martha was trying unsuccessfully to calm him down, and Sophie thought she heard her sister tell Michael to drink a glass of milk and lie down.

"Michael!" Howl shouted, and instantly Michael shot up in a panic, exclaiming, "I tried to keep it out!" In the process of standing up though, he had managed to bang into the guitar. As though in slow motion, the guitar began to fall to the ground and Calcifer yelled out a "No!"

Howl let go of Sophie, and made a dive to grab the falling guitar. But before he could even touch it, it tumbled to the ground with a loud BOOM and splinters of wood flew all around. Howl backed off, shielding Sophie from the raining of wood. As soon as things cleared, they all saw a delicate black-haired woman with her face set in a serene smile standing before them, quite near Calcifer. He edged away slightly, trying to appear small. But despite that, the beautiful woman glanced down, and her smile widened even more.

"Why, hello Calcifer. It's been quite a while." She laughed. The blue flamed demon glanced nervously up at the elegant woman.

"Your witch is dead." Howl said, and Sophie could hear the tone of regret within his voice. Suddenly the incidents of inside the fortress returned, and Sophie felt her heart start thumping harder.

With a shrug she said quite unconcerned, "Isn't that to bad! And here I was hoping I could kill her myself, getting rid of the old hag once and for all." But then she started laughing, and then looked up at Howl with a crazy smile. "But Howell! Howell, you are still so much a fool! Didn't you realize that the curse would be fulfilled once you came here? Now I can easily do this!" The fire demon remarked, reaching down and plucking Calcifer from the grate. "Nobody move." She warned, and everyone froze. Calcifer attempted to struggle, and then started cackling like crazy. Which of course made the woman angry.

"Why on earth are you laughing, you demented demon?" The woman demanded, squeezing Calcifer. He only laughed harder, and as the woman clasped Calcifer, her faced dawned with the realization. Looking around, it seemed Sophie wasn't the only one puzzled. Martha and Michael were staring oddly at the woman, and so were the others in the room. Turnip-head had quietly entered the room, pretending he wasn't there.

Miss Angorian—though not the real one—snapped her head up and stared at Howl, who was smiling sweetly at her. "Something wrong?" he asked pleasantly, but from behind him Sophie could see the sweat beads clinging to his neck. She took hold of his hand, and he squeezed it painfully.

"Where is it?" The fire demon screeched, dropping Calcifer, and walking purposely towards Howl. Calcifer dived for the hearth, and gave a cry of alarm as he clung desperately at the end of a log. "Where did you hide it, you cowardly wizard?"

"Somewhere in good hands. You'll never find it." He answered, and suddenly his eyes blazed over. "No need to start searching in my mind, you demon. I don't own it. My contract with my friend still stands." Sophie once again had the feeling that something was taking place that she did not know of. Miss Angorian's face twisted with anger, and the words she spat out were filled with venom.

"Call me a monster, will you? Maybe you should get a look at yourself, you who controlled your love—even killing her!"

Though the poisonous words were meant for Howl, it hit Sophie critically. She felt her heart throb again, in that same way, but she ignored it. It wasn't the time to be worrying about herself.

"Might wanna help your friend before there IS no reason for the contract to stand." Calcifer said weakly. Sophie glanced at the flittering flame, and then at the fire demon, who seemed engrossed in something that Sophie could not see. She inched towards the cot, which stood a few feet away from the hearth, hoping not to be noticed. Unfortunately, Miss Angorian snapped out and had seen the movement, and swished around to face Sophie.

"Michael!" Howl hollered, ad Michael pulled Sophie down as a blast of poisonous green mist shot their way. It met the wall, which instantly started rotting away. The two of them stared in shock, before slowly turning to look at the fire demon. Her hand was held out, with green mist lingering on her fingertips. "I thought I said don't move." She hissed savagely. "Don't dare try that little tactic again, or you'll be as rotten as that wall."

Sophie heard Michael gulp, and felt Martha's quivering body next to hers. Her heart was beating rather painfully again. This was truly the worst thing about being old. If she was only in her original body—oh no. A sudden invisible tug appeared near her, and the cold attempted to approach her again.

_I said AW-- _

"Help! I'm falling!" screeched Calcifer panicking, clawing with his thin wispy flames at the log that seemed harder to hold onto. Sophie looked up, and shot forward towards the hearth.

"Sophie! _DON'T_!"

Sophie saw the green mist shoot towards her—saw Howl and Michael, as well as the Turnip-head, all rushing forward to protect her—but as it came two feet before her the mist suddenly vanished. The woman stared, and then her eyes narrowed with hatred. "I see that you've got that ring on your finger. But that's not the only thing that's protecting you. You've been one pesky mortal, Miss Hatter, continuingly messing with my plans."

Sophie didn't bother wasting time answering. Instead she grabbed Calcifer and hurriedly put as much distance as possible between her and the morphed fire demon. She saw them all staring at her—Howl, Martha, Michael, Lettie, Fanny and Miss Fairfax. Even Calcifer was staring at her, when she glanced down at him. "What?" She asked, frightened that she had done something horrible. Had she made a mess of things again?

It was Calcifer who spoke first. "You're curse. It's gone, Sophie. You're a young girl again."

* * *

"_Somewhere in good hands. You'll never find it." Howl said contentedly. The woman stared with hatred at him, and silent words entered his head, with hands probing through his mind._

_**Don't lie, Howell. You know I can find anything. We're good friends, aren't we?**_

_His eyes blazed over angrily, and the probing hands withdrew hurriedly as if burned. "No need to start searching in my mind, you demon. I don't own it. My contract with my friend still stands."_

**If you at that moment were still in contact with her, you might have discovered something. All a monster like you knows is how to take control of someone.**

_He saw the woman's face twist in anger at his words. With obvious hatred she spat out, "Call me a monster, will you? Maybe you should get a look at yourself, you who controlled your love—even killing her!"_

**She's been telling you one too many tales. Wasn't it in her curse that I'd never find a woman true and fair? It was impossible for me to love her. But now you say the curse was fulfilled. All things impossible before I can find now.**

_She stared at him, and it seemed like she was laughing within. __**But how shall you, if you're heart is still one with your demon? You will never find a perfect woman who will love you, Howell. Be sure of that.**_

* * *

**A/N #4:** Oh! Oh, look, it's completed! And it's not even December yet!! I guess my loving reviewers did help out!! There are many, many plot holes. I'm still struggling to see how this will work out. Any ideas and comments are welcomed (but there's no guarantee I'll be able use them all! I'm sorry!) Next update will (definitely) be coming up on December 3. In the meantime, once again please review! It might make my next chapter come out faster too! ;)))) hint hint 


	3. Late Update

12/3/2007

WAHHAHH!!!! Sorry people, I lied, I lied!!! I know I shouldn't be doing this and I apologize very much to the admins of the site and promise that I'll never do this again!!! But I don't know exactly how else to get this across….

I'm so, so sorry (for anyone who really cares enough to read this stupid story, anyway) that I couldn't post anything on the day my next updates was supposed to come!! I guess I wasn't paying attention to the dates….

So as soon as my school stuff stops piling over me, I'll post something new!! I promise!!! Once again, I'm sorry!!! Please forgive me!!!

(goes off crying)

…………

_Chizu-chan here. I apologize for the delay and for my partner. I appear not to have time to work on this story at the moment, due to my partner having lots of work at school. Therefore, I couldn't manage to come up with an idea yet to start the next story._

_Bear with me though, and I'll get you a new update soon. So in the mean time, please review._

_(bows head and leaves)_


End file.
